The present invention pertains generally to floor jacks of the type used in the automotive field.
A significant problem exists for auto mechanics involved in the removal of heavy drive line components such as differentials and transmissions. The prior art includes modified floor jacks directed toward solving the problem of supporting a heavy drive line component during the removal of same from an elevated automobile. Such known jacks do not provide for the limited clearance usually encountered as access to the differential or transmission is often hindered by other portions of the auto.
The various arrangements used to remove a differential or transmission often incur the risk of injury to the mechanic. While modifications or attachments to floor jacks are known to be in the prior art such equipment has not found wide acceptance in the industry for one reason or another and presently differential and transmission removal is commonly done in a haphazard manner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,394; 4,166,608; 3,559,981; 3,040,908; 3,012,311 and 2,747,837 disclose attempts to remedy the above problems.